prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Red
is the ruler of the Phantom Empire and the true main antagonist for Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! It was revealed that he is the one who controlled Mirage. He went under the alias to serve as Queen Mirage's adviser, who locates things for her while secretly controlling her. He is a god like his brother, Blue. Personality As an adviser, he is very loyal to Queen Mirage and is always seen with her. He often orders the generals around, under her order. He shows her something with his mirror about the Cures. He is also the mastermind behind the Phantom Empire, as he was actually using Mirage to conquer the Earth. As Red, he is very ruthless, cunning, manipulative, deceitful and cruel as he took interest in Cure Lovely. He at first wanted to turn her into the next Queen Mirage, but it failed and now wants to defeat her for vengeance. He also harbors resentment towards Blue for creating everything. Abilities As Deep Mirror, he can show people events transpiring far away, seen in episode 2. He can also control people's mind by placing red crystals inside of people's chests. He was able to control Mirage and Seiji this way, but failed against Cure Lovely. Like Phantom, he can use Eternal Gauge to trap people in mirrors, seen in episode 48. His Saiarks have different shaped sunglasses and do not turn the land around them into a certain environment unlike regular ones. Appearance As in the look, it is an ordinary mirror, and has a face with red eyes, and mouth, however specifically also a person's silhouette is inside. Inside his mirror is a figure who resembles Blue with dark blue body and inside resembling Blue's Cross Mirror Room. When he influences Mirage, his eyes will shine. In episode 43, it is revealed that the figure inside is known as Red with red spiky hair and eyes. He also wears a black sweater and red pants, making him a direct contrast in both clothes and appearance to Blue, and has very pale skin. His appearance resembles Blue. In episode 45, he changes his wardrobe into a dark red suit with a black belt and a dark purple cloak. He also wears long gray boots with red bandages wrapped between his knees and ankles. He discards the cloak to battle the Cures. History He, along with Queen Mirage and the other generals, were sealed inside of Axia in the Blue Sky Kingdom until Hime unwittingly opened it and they begin the invasion. He also reveals the whereabouts of new Pretty Cures that appear in Pikarigaoka, such as Cure Lovely in the second episode, and informs Queen Mirage about where the Phantom Empire's invasion of Earth has been decreased because of the Cures counterattacking. He also reveals Cure Honey and her ability to soothe everyone with her singing once she starts appearing more often. He is revealed to be the mastermind behind everything, controlling Queen Mirage by making her believe that Blue was using Cure Lovely in order to defeat her, and making her more resentful. He also intervenes when the Oresky Trio are about to get purified and snaps them out of it before they are fully purified. When Blue nearly frees Mirage from his influence in episode 38, he intervened before Blue could get through to her and brings her back to the Phantom Empire. When Mirage asks Deep Mirror about Blue's feelings, he reminds her that Blue abandoned her and said that love and happiness were fake and that he will always remain on Mirage's side as he puts his complete influence on her. When Lovely fights Mirage, he puts even more of his influence on Mirage and tells her to despise everything, which causes Mirage to go berserk. When she becomes purified, he decides to go after Lovely in hopes of controlling her and turning her into the next Queen Mirage. In episode 44, he brings forth a red Saiark for Lovely to fight. As she does, he tells her about how all of the people she saved is experiencing love and happiness except for her, which causes her feelings to waver. Using a crystal he embedded into her chest, he amplifies Lovely's pain and sadness and explains that she could change the world for her own happiness and make others suffer. He almost has her completely under his control when Seiji calls out to her, causing her to break free from Red's temptation and to destroy the crystal. At the end of the episode, he considers targeting Seiji and warns Blue that he will consume the Earth with hatred and anger. In episode 45, he meets up with Seiji and gives him a red crystal, intent on controlling him, and succeeds. He also creates a Santa Saiark to attack the Cures. After the Saiark was defeated, he revealed the manipulated Seiji as his powerful weapon to use against the Cures. In episode 46, he taunts the Cures by saying that Seiji left Megumi and they were easily defeated. He and Seiji head to the red planet and watched as the world descends into chaos. In episode 47, he watches as Seiji battles against the Happiness Charge! Cures and thanks to Lovely getting through to him, Seiji is purified. Blue and Mirage tell Red that the world is full of love but he refuses to hear of it. Cure Lovely tells him that love is invincible and asks him if he actually had someone he cared about, which makes him even angrier as he prepares to attack the Cures. In episode 48, he starts to fight the Cures himself. He soon proves to be the toughest villain that the Cures have faced so far, defeating all of them easily and even managing to resist Innocent Purification, and sealing Honey, Fortune and Princess away in mirrors, along with Seiji and the mascots, leaving Cure Lovely as the last Cure standing. He then tells Cure Lovely that life on his planet was destroyed, while life on the Earth, with the help of Blue, flourished and he grew jealous of him. For that reason, he wanted to do the same to the Earth. Intent on saving him and having him see the error of his ways, Lovely, with the aid of everyone's power, turns into Forever Lovely. In episode 49, he fought against Forever Lovely until finally he understood the meaning of love, courage, kindness and hope. He became good and decided to revive the Red Planet. Blue, his younger brother, decided to stay on Red Planet also to help Red revive his planet. Mirage also decided to stay on Red Planet with Red and Blue. Relationships *[[Blue|'Blue']]: It is possible that they have a connection between their kingdoms. He also looks similar to Blue. He harbors a lot of hatred and jealousy towards Blue and wants to destroy everything he had created so he could feel the same despair that he had been feeling. It was shown that they are both gods and are also brothers. *[[Queen Mirage|'Queen Mirage']]: As Deep Mirror, he served as her adviser. He always reports to her something using the mirror. He gives orders to the generals under Mirage's command. It was revealed that he is the one who controlled Mirage, and is the true main villain of the series. Whenever Mirage slowly becomes good, he often influences her, fueling more anger towards Blue. During the final battle with Cure Lovely, he fuels her with even more hatred, causing her to go on a destructive rampage. Trivia *Like Klein from Fresh Pretty Cure!, he does not physically battle the Cures until the final battle. *Since Blue and Red are brothers, they likely symbolize Earth (the blue planet) and Mars (the red planet) Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Phantom Empire Category:Villains